Fenix (Co-op Missions)
Daelaam : Purifier |campname= |baseunit= |role=Champion Specialist |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=X |concatbott= |concattop= }} Fenix (later known as Talandar) is a future commander in Co-op Missions arriving with Patch 3.13. He will field a powerful Purifier army, with AI constructs of past protoss heroes available at his command. His army will consist of "shells" for these AIs to occupy. Fenix himself will be able to switch between three forms, a Praetor form that can use an area of effect spin, a charge and a shield recharge, a solarite dragoon form with a powerful anti-ground line attack and an anti-air area-of-effect attack as well as an "Arsenal Overcharge" ability which removes the cooldown of his other abilities, and a Cybros arbiter form with the ability to recall and stasis enemies and cloak allies and itself. Fenix can swap between these forms at will, and the different forms will only regenerate energy while they are swapped out.2017-04-24, StarCraft II Co-op Commander Reveal. Twitch.com, accessed on 2017-04-24 'Overview' Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Control Fenix as he leads a powerful robotic Purifier army'' *''Fenix can transfer between three mighty forms to adapt to any situation'' *''Powerful protoss heroes can transfer their consciousness into standard units to bolster your army's strength'' Mastery Game Unit Thanks to his ability to transfer his A.I. consciousness, Fenix gets access to several purifier weapon suits that allow him to shift his abilities according to battlefield conditions. Praetor Armor Praetor Armor has the following abilities. Solarite Dragoon Solarite Dragoon has the following abilities. Cybros Arbiter Cybros Arbiter has the following abilities. Army Composition 'Units and Structures' Fenix has access to the following units and structures: 'Heroes' In addition to his normal arsenal, Fenix has the ability to field the AI personalities of past protoss heroes to aid him. Talent Progression Fenix acquires the following talents as he levels up. Strategies The main focus of playing Fenix is the direct control of his hero unit, which holds immense amounts of power when all three of his Purifier Suits are leveraged to their full potential. To use Fenix well, it will be important to understand when to swap between his different forms and to keep in mind that his suits only regenerate Energy when they are not active. So be sure to swap often! Additionally, up to six different A.I. personalities from various protoss heroes can be researched at the Purifier Conclave (once unlocked). Once a personality has been researched, it will automatically search for a standard unit to transfer into, and turn them into a game-changing hero unit. Anytime that particular champion falls in battle, their consciousness will automatically relocate into another body of that same type (assuming one is available) and continue fighting! Most of Fenix's combat units have their own champion to lead them into battle, and every champion also has unique abilities which make them even more powerful. *To fully utilize Fenix, you'll want to switch suits often. Call one in, use up some Energy, and swap into another form to allow that Energy to regenerate. *The Praetor Armor is Fenix's form for the front lines, and Shield Capacitor will keep him in prime fighting shape most of the time. However, Thunderous Charge will enable you to get in and out of the fight more easily to maximize this suit’s potential. *The Solarite Dragoon form is the best damage dealer and is great for clearing out huge enemy attack waves. The Solar Cannon is a powerful ability to deal with ground armies, while Solarite Flare can make quick work w/ an aerial AoE attack. If the wave is particularly large, consider using Arsenal Overcharge to dish out a truly insane amount of damage. *The Cybros Arbiter is a very powerful support form. Stasis can cut an enemy attack wave in half allowing you and your partner to deal with it in smaller more manageable groups. You can also use it to disable high threat units like Siege Tanks or Void Rays while you clean up their escorts. The Recall ability in combination with the ability to bring the Cybros Arbiter in anywhere on the map, provides incredible mobility for you and your partner. The Cloaking Field can be a game changer if you can take out enemy detection quickly and often, and synergizes with Vorazun's passive benefits. *The Purifier Conclave houses a large portion of this commander's power. Once you know the enemy you're facing, we recommend choosing an A.I. personality quickly. This champion (effectively) never dies as long as they have a new host shell to transfer to upon death. Therefore, don't worry too much about keeping each one alive. As long as you have plenty of back up units of that type, the champion will remain effective. *Be mindful of how many different champion types you try to deploy. While it can be advantageous to have as many champions out at once, spreading yourself too thin on research and tech paths may be detrimental. Find the right balance depending on the mission and the enemy composition. *Fenix's Disruptors function differently compared to their multiplayer counterpart. There is no friendly damage, and the Purification Nova does not have to travel from the Disruptor. The Disruptor can also move as soon as the ability has been cast. *Once you unlock "Operational Efficiency" at level 10, Fenix's structures no longer have any tech requirements and cost no gas! You can experiment with your build order in a variety of ways. For example, Photon Cannons don't require Forge and you can build a Stargate before a Gateway! You can also easily afford 4-6 Robotics Facilities and Stargates now that don't cost gas. Synergies Achievements Videos New_Co-op_Commander_Preview_Fenix Development In designing Fenix as a commander, we acknowledged that Fenix has always been a powerful warrior leading from the front lines, and so it felt right to make him a controllable hero who appears directly on the battlefield. One of the most unique aspects of the Purifier faction is that they can store the personalities of powerful protoss heroes from the past, Fenix being one of them. All hero units in Co-op already revive when killed however, so we needed to come up with something different for Fenix to showcase what it would be like to be able to transfer his consciousness into different robotic bodies. This led us to the idea of having distinct "shells" which you could transfer Fenix between depending on what battlefield conditions called for. We came up with three forms which Fenix can transfer between (swapped via the top bar abilities). Each form has unique strengths and weaknesses, and players will want to switch frequently as his suits can only regenerate life and energy while they're not in use. The cooldown for switching suits has been made very short, as we wanted to encourage players to make changes often. Lastly, we also wanted to incorporate the fantasy of transferrable consciousness into his purifier army as well. Therefore, the replications of the greatest warriors in protoss history can be transferred into the standard units of Fenix's army. The mechanic functions differently from Fenix himself, but will make these units more powerful nonetheless. References Category:Co-op Commanders Category:StarCraft II Protoss heroes